1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a semiconductor apparatus. In particular, certain embodiments relate to a technology for stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory apparatuses may be classified into dynamic random access memory (DRAM) apparatuses, synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM) apparatuses, double data rate (DDR) SDRAM apparatuses, computing RAM apparatuses, graphics RAM apparatuses, and mobile RAM apparatuses, according to their purposes, intended uses, and specifications. Such various semiconductor memory apparatuses are developed independently of one another, and the semiconductor memory apparatuses are fabricated on a wafer-by-wafer basis.
In order to increase the storage capacity of a semiconductor memory apparatus, a plurality of semiconductor chips can be stacked two-dimensionally or three-dimensionally into a package. If each of the stacked semiconductor chips can be divided into a memory block and a peripheral circuit block, the area efficiency can be improved by stacking two or more semiconductor chips having only a memory block and a semiconductor chip having only a common peripheral circuit block. However, this is merely dividing the memory block and the peripheral circuit block after developing them at the same time. If the purposes, intended uses, and/or specifications are changed, a memory block and a peripheral block must be re-developed at the to same time.